everyversefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арканар: Тропою Тайных Знаний (RP/10.09.2019)
Вернуться: 'Арканар: Тропою Тайных Знаний'' *''Предыдущая страница: '''Арканар: Тропою Тайных Знаний (RP/01.09.2019)'' *''Следующая страница: Арканар: Тропою Тайных Знаний (RP/11.09.2019)'' Асенхур, увидев прибывшую армию и ее лидеров, с силой сжал пальцами перила палубы корабля, так что аж костяшки его пальцев побелели… - Хорэн’Крах Асуул… - сквозь зубы с нескрываемым презрением прошипел жрец бога крови. Прибытие армии чужаков, однако, никак не сказалось на полчищах атакующих тварей, которые никак не собирались заканчиваться. Армия защитников, неся пока еще немногочисленные потери, медленно, но, верно, продвигалась вперед. Однако случилось кое-что, что помешало продвижению – летучие чудища смогли уничтожить два воздушных корабля, и те с грохотом и взрывами рухнули на землю. В осаде находилось еще три корабля, один из которых быль эльфийским. - Надо как-то защитить корабли! - проорал какой-то стрелок с палубы Эквинокса, наводя свой магострел на очередную тварь, - Без Светочей на эльфийских судах нам будет ой как несладко… Прибывшая третья сила, тем временем, начала действовать. Вяло отбиваясь от некоторого количества тварей, которые решили-таки попробовать чужаков на вкус, стройные порядки начали разворачиваться в защитные позиции и выставлять какие-то укрепления… А затем вперед вышло несколько фигур в черных мантиях и черных тюрбанах. Плавными, словно текучая вода, движениями, они приступили к странному колдовству… Пыль и песок вместе с сухой землей потек к ним, словно потоки воды, закручиваясь песчаными и пыльными вихрями. Маги в черном, все теми же плавными движениями, принялись формировать из этих вихрей подобия стен с бойницами – укрепления перед рядами армии. С каждой минутой песок превращался в насыпь, пыль и мелкий мусор и щебень – в небольшую стену… Через несколько минут перед армией чужаков выросла настоящая, пусть и простая, но вполне способная защитить стена из песчаника. Если бы здесь были историки Архивов, или те, кто бывал в мире под названием Тенрохт, они бы узнали работу немногочисленных беженцев с погибшего от огня Разрушителя Миров мира – работу анхетских заклинателей песка. - Ну ага, - наблюдая за происходящим, буркнула крылатая, - вот перемочат они всех тварюг... А потом нам придётся бить их. А лес все это время рос где-то далеко и глубоко под ногами, пуская корни все глубже и глубже. Мелкие ростки проступали тут и там, далеко в тылу и на линии битвы - создавая укрепления и блокируя прорывы в строю. Но главное произошло потом. Незнакомые деревья расцвели. Будь-то сотни тысяч одуванчиков распустились в один момент. И каждое летучее семечко сияло голубым светом, несомое ветром и бурей битвы. И ждало пока найдет того, в ком ему предстоит прорасти. Глубже. Корнями. В пустоту. Опутать и прорасти. Отдавая все силы, которые дал ему лес. Крупица, такая маленькая, но такая сильная вместе с другими. И за полетом семян произошло еще одно небольшое событие. В паре метров от Краха и его союзника выросла одиноко стоящая черная роза. - Крах такая же угроза для этого мира, как и черные твари. Если тьма не расколит мир на кусочки, то это сделает Крах. - бурчал Арон, рассматривая интерфейс. и очнувшись от внезапного пришествия Краховой армии ответил по терминалу: "Принято, Звездная Тень, ожидаем вас внизу". Крах и пришедшая с ним армия после того, как укрепились за наскоро воздвигнутой стеной из песчаника, казалось, перестала что-либо делать. Находясь в боевой готовности, войска не предпринимали ничего, кроме как разве что успешных отражения слабого натиска тварей, большая часть которых была сосредоточена на арканарцах. Нежданные гости чего-т ждали… К черной розе же подошел один из магов в черных одеяниях, принявшись с любопытством ее изучать. Лес Ранвэ, а это был скорее именно его лес. Сотворенный остатками искры, поддержкой Вечных лесов Арканара, казалось… начал исчезать. Каждое пророщенное семечко, опутывая корнями эфемерные щупальца Тьмы, опутывался этой самой Тьмой в ответ – она пыталась поглотить этот странный новый лес. Поглотить, преобразовать и срастить с собой, создавая свой собственный, искаженный лес. Это ощущали и Вечные Леса. "Останови. Её!" Услышал Ранвэ. А еще он услышал… странное. Там, в самом средоточии Тьмы, что существовало лишь образно, будто бы раздалось и затихло еле слышное биение сердца. Тук… Тук… Пара щупалец достигли цели… Ломая и кромсая саму сущность Аррканара, они вдруг… изменились, преобразились, а затем исчезли… ОНА была близка к цели… Вместе с тем количество тварей стало уменьшаться. Войска Арканара неспешно продвигались вперед. Умения иномирцев и собственная смелость и ярость придавали сил. В небе вдруг что-то засияло. Черное полотно туч прорвал яркий серебристый свет, в лучах которого сквозь пелену мрака спускался летучий корабль станников. Темного, почти черного света, окутанный видимыми всем линиями потока, словно тонкой сияющей паутиной, он спустился и завис чуть выше сражающейся армии. Путешественник через консоль и благодаря прямой телепатической связи с кораблем понимал, что странники сейчас заняты сбором информации. Все системы корабля, кроме защитных, буквально ощупывали средоточие Тьма на руинах Звездного Шпиля. Глубинное сканирование пространства направленными потоковыми струнами-щупами, невидимыми обычным взором. И ОНА ощущая эти попытки, пытаясь рвать струны… "Информация о Крахе принята к сведению. Какие будут рекомендации, Путешественник? Нам прекратить глубинное сканирование объекта?" Оставшиеся силы лес бросил на то чтоб прорастать. Туда, внутрь. Всеми силами, к тому стуку. Самозабвенно и без задней мысли о выживании - только с мыслью о спасении. Оставляя на этом месте в земле не то рощу не то оазис вокруг башни, растения которого жадно хватали листьями сияние Светочей. И листья его пели грустную песню на ветру. "Нет. Сканирование не прерывать, Звездная Тень." - отвечал полустранник, делая дирижирующие движения свободной от интерфейса рукой на ходу разбираясь, как работает устройство. - Похоже, Тьму отвлекает наше сканирование, очень хорошо... Ох, надеюсь мнимое бездействие черно-розовых краховцев будет нам на руку. - вальсировал и бубнил Арон. Уничтожая себя, обращая в ничто, лес проникал все глубже во Тьму, стремясь из последних сил своими маленькими живыми ростками достичь сердца… И несмотря на то, что силы Искры давно истаяли, а связь с тремя Вечными Лесами с эльфом ралась и истончалась, он услышал… ощутил… Это была не ОНА… Не Тьма. Сродни ей, часть ее, как дитя часть родителя, находясь еще в утробе… Нечто, подобно семечку, прорастало внутри средоточия Тьмы, окутанное ею… Тук… Тук… Биение сердца, что колыхало сейчас сами основы бытия, саму сущность мироздания, что эхом отдавалось в мыслях Ранвэ, а теперь уже и остальных иномирцев тоже… - Ложииись! Вспышой яркого солнечного света взорвался один из массивных эльфийских кораблей, что освещали поле боя. За ним раздался еще один такой же взрыв… Упавшие наземь суда похоронили под собой немало защитников. Сейчас, еле справляясь с полчищами тварей в воздухе, остался лишь один корабль Гаст’Митила. Все вокруг померкло… Сумерки, остались лишь они. Твари на земле будто бы почуяли это, начиная теснить защитников Арканара, налегая с новой силой на ровные их ряды. Сила остатков Искр у иномирцев таяла… - Последний корабль! Надо что-то делать! – проорал кто-то на борту Эквинокса. "Внимание, Путешественник!" - раздалось в мыслях у полустранника, - "Передаем первичные данные, поступающие по струнам Потока. Присутствую разрушенные сегменты линий, картина не целостна…" И тут бывший некогда Ароном увидел на консоли то, что было там, глубоко под покровом Тьмы. Судя по данным и пространственным структурам, а также переданным комментариям навигатора корабля, там внутри где-то почти что в подпространстве, на грани существования материи и энергии, там, где пространство сильно искажено, находился кокон. И щупальца, что стремились вглубь Арканара, словно те же линии потока, передавали туда нечто… Данные, знания. Тайну первомира по крупицам, по частичкам. И эти данные были пищей для той сущности, что рождалась в коконе… - Слишком долго, не хватит сил разорвать связь - бубнил полустранник, рассматривая консоль. "Звездная Тень! Нужно исказить передаваемые данные и испортить тёмное дитя. Ложные данные должны отравить создание. Передаю необходимые данные для правдоподобной имммитации". Находясь на телепатической связи с кораблём Арон вспоминал как первый раз прикоснулся к божественной Искре, как применял её, момент получения знаний в Ирии, которые не до конца мог осознать, как вместе с друзьями они воплотили Стража, чтобы передать суть. Дело было не очень. Даже очень не. Враг начал теснить защитников, а новоприбывшая армия и в ус не дула. Это начинало бесить метаморфа. Крайне сильно бесить. - Приперлись сюда, чертовы твари, так хоть бы делом занялись, - кровь понеслась по жилам словно чистый термояд, золотые глаза полыхнули яростным огнем. – А НУ ШЕВЕЛИТЕСЬ, УВАЛЬНИ! – вложив в дикий вопль изрядную порцию магии, заорала Мураками, обращая гнев на третью сторону. Вместе с магической звуковой волной к цели понеслось и неистовое пламя, призванное драконорожденной. Мир тряхнуло. Весь. Целиком. Первым это ощутил Ранвэ, а за ним ощутили и все остальные. Нет, это не было простым землетрясением. Содрогались сами основы Арканара. Не физические, нет… те, что стоят над простым, материальным существованием. Пустота своими щупальцами распутывала клубок тайны первомира все быстрее и быстрее… Тук-тук… тук=тук… Биение неведомого сердца становилось все ровнее и отчетливее. Защитники Арканара сражались. Яростно, гордо и беспощадно. Погибая один за одним, они умирали, стараясь забрать как можно больше тварей с собой. А их не становилось меньше… Летучим кораблям удалось перестроиться и защитить последний эльфийский корабль, что спасло войска защитников от кромешной тьмы. "Принимаем данные… Внимание, слишком сложные структурные массивы, формируем дополнительные потоковые струны, перенаправляем ось искривления на поддержку струн. Обработка… Да, великолепно, Путешественник!" Арона окутало настоящее облако из серебристых искр, которые сливались в ровные полупрозрачные нити, тянущиеся к кораблю странников. А от него уже острыми тонкими невидимыми иглами, по струнам Потока, летели к щупальцам, к кокону, через пространственные тоннели. Однако всему есть цена – тонкая защитная паутина потоковой матрицы вокруг корабля мигнула и померкла. И тотчас же полчищ9ща тварей кинулись него. "Внимагие, Путешественник! На формирование искаженных данных уходит почти вся мощь оси искривления, корабль долго не выдержит…" Спасение корабль получил не от иномирцев. От защитников Арканара… От одной защитницы… Раздался громкий, птичий вскрик. Яростный, но неестественный. Ранвэ не ощущал в нем жизни, не ощущал души… Но ощущал силу… Огромная, лазурно-пурпурного цвета птица пролетела над кораблем странников, оставляя за собой шлей из сверкающих перьев. И каждое из этих перьев, будто живое, знало свою цель. Перья, касаясь тварей, начинали ярко искриться магическими молниями, буквально расщепляя существ Пустоты, изничтожая их. И вновь яростный птичий крик… На спине лазурной, сотворенной из чистой маны, птицы, держась за тонкие серебряные цепи, опутавшие шею магического существа, сидела беловолосая эльфийка. Леди Анистрио… - Лазурная птица, - сказал какой-то маг на Эквиноксе, не скрывая восхищения, - Абсолютное заклинание… Говорят, его ей помогла создать сама Королева Птиц… А за криком магической птицы последовал яростный вопль, сотрясший воздух. Не причинив вреда защитникам, н не только отбросил назад многих тварей от кораблей и дал свободу маневра войскам на земле. Он обжигал, опалял, сжигал искаженных существ. "Умница!" Айона услышала голос будущего наставника. Он был здесь, с ней. Почувствовав ярость родной крови, он пришел к ней, оставаясь для всех невидимой тенью, смотря на мир глазами Айоны… На передовую же вышел старик. Дед Ренар. Воспользовавшись тем, что Айона отбросила большую часть тварей назад, мастер тысячи путей, будто бы стараясь не отставать от Анистрио, сотворил свое заклинание… Настоящий каскад тонких, еле видимых колец начал кружить сначала вокруг старика, а затем полетел в сторону полчищ искаженных существ. Руки дедушки тряслись от напряжения, а из носа потекла струйка крови… заклинание с трудом ему давалось, но он не опустил рук и не прекратил его поддерживать. Каждое кольцо, попадая по твари, исчезало в блеклой вспышке вместе с тварью. Это были не просто кольца. Свернутые миниатюрные порталы, что раскрывались и схлопывались при прикосновении с чем-либо, унося его далеко от сюда… Ранвэ мог сейчас только верить. И вот королева птиц напомнила о себе. И эльф с благодарностью принял напоминание. "Мы птицы вольного племени, Тио" Грустная песня листьев на ветру обратилась диким хором, подхватывая крик драконицы. Хором разносившимся по травам, по засохшим сучкам и запустевшим барханам. А по роще, словно по центрифуг потекли оставлиеся у шамана души. И они пели песню. Песню на том языке, который возможно знал каждый. Выводя лишь гласными звуками. Рождение. Крик ранения. Рык и яростный крик. Все это разносилось и уходило по корням вниз. Крик жизнь и крик смерти. А затем к этому добавился удар. Еще один. Еще один. Гром, и тонкий разряд молнии. Подхватывая танец колец Ренара, вплетаясь в главные события которые происходили, связывая их если не искрой, то хотя-бы ритмом. - Еще раз, помоги, прошу - слышалось драконокровке - нужно связать всех. Мне кажется сила не только в нас. Нужно позвать тех, кто далеко. Чтоб было слышно даже им. Искра иссякала. Свет… Мерк. В глазах темнело, онемевшие пальцы выпустили из рук кадуцей. Ветер развеял его золотой пылью. Следом он начал развеивать и крылья. Альберт в панике оглянулся по сторонам. И страх сковал его сердце. Он в высоте, вокруг ничего. Всё, что осталось – это попытаться добраться до Эквинокса. Из последних сил, собрав волю в кулак. Только бы успеть… Только бы… Не исчезли до поверхности. Шейден кивнула, услышав голос дракона в своем ментальном пространстве, но орать не прекратила. Недостаточно. Пока недостаточно. Кто-то чужой встрял в мысли. Чародейка мотнула головой, собираясь вышвырнуть его подальше. Но некто оказался вполне себе знакомым. А раньше ты не мог этого сказать?! – возмутилась в ответ она. Орать придется перестать. В памяти всплыла еще одна мелодия. Ритм, гармония, звук. Чары. - Back to the end Forever starting over Fractured again To die another time Back to the end A slowing of the motors Damaged by design Мощный мах крыльями, мечи вынуты из ножен. Магические волны идут во все стороны/ - A meaning A feeling Reason to be A longing For a finality. "Принято, Звездная Тень..." - выдохнул Путешественник наконец ослабляя концентрацию. Передача божественных знаний была нелегкой задачей. Тук-тук… Тук-тук… Тук-тук… "Нет, за что? Больно…" Путешественник слышал голос. Он был похож на тот самый, мерзкий шепотом пустоты, что сводил с ума и заставлял шарахаться от каждой тени, но вместе с тем, с каждым сказанным словом, он все больше походил на нечто иное. Существо в коконе было похоже на НЕЕ, но не было Ею. Оно было чем-то иным, совсем иным… Мир вновь тряхнуло… И еще раз… «Нет, больно… За что?..» Путешественник, используя линии потока и системы связи и сканирования корабля, слышал плачь… Стон, жалостливую мольбу о помощи… Мольбу прекратить… Иглы искаженных данных вредили существу, мешали Тьме наполнять его знанием… Ренар, несмотря на осталось и перенапряжение. Не останавливался. Осушив залпом три зелья маны подряд, старик, буквально поймав молнии Ранвэ чем-то вроде магических жгутиков, начал ими направлять свои кольца-порталы. Теперь они летели точно в цель, не упуская ни одной твари… Однако в это время там, в стороне от поля боя. Где расположилась армия чужаков, засверкали еще одни молнии. Блекло-зленые росчерки, рвавшие темное небо в клочья. Словно волной всех магов-защитников накрыло ощущение творимой там волшбы. Сильной волшбы. - Завеса… - дрожащими губами прошипел Асенхур, вглядываясь в аль… - О нет… что ты задумал, падший жнец?.. "Держись!" - донеслась до Альберта мысль знакомого существа. Цепкие лапки птицы нариан ухватили его и аккуратно опустили на палубу корабля, а спустя пару секунд рядом с ним стояла зеленоволосая девушка. И тут… покой, умиротворение и общее, единое стремление. Защитить, отстоять, покарать и наказать захватчиков. Защитники, несмотря на смерти, вновь встали единым строем. Все как один, они вновь навалились на отброшенных сжигающим криком тварей… Движения их были спокойны и точны, а стремление было нерушимо. Под таким натиском Твари отступали все дальше, а затем они начали… срастаться… сливаться… меняться… Становясь попросту черной, темнее самой черноты, цвета жижей со множеством отростков, она начала собираться у руин Звездного Шпиля… "Красиво… Тепло…" - услышал по струнам Потока Путешественник существо из кокона, - "Так красиво…" Эльф в форме ворона вырвался из одного из деревьев и приземлился на палубу Эквинокса. Не успевшего отлышаться Альберта он сватил за руку и повел к жрецу крови. - Асенхур, нужна твоя помощь. Артур еще жив? - Артур? Артур Талвейский? Тот предатель?.. Д-да… кажется он в наших казематах на Фесте, но… что ты хочешь? – жрец явно не понимал, что хочет эльф. - Либо запечатать завесу. Либо прорвать ее самостоятельно. И он точно знает намного больше, Артур. Да его знания запретны, но пытался он только помочь, я верю. Я помню того мага, который пытался защитить свою родину. Но лучше это сделаю я чем Крах. И заодно проверим, так ли силен голод Мертвых. А еще подумай, настолько ли важны законы, которые дал вам Владыка, чтоб из-за них умер мир, сотворенный им. И возможно всё Всемирье. - Она создает дитя. Оно уже умеет чувстовать. - Что тебе нужно от меня? - Свяжешь меня с Артуром. - Да вы?... А хотя… Артур все время, даже под пытками наших мастеров и демонов, говорил, что он делал все во благо Талвея… Может ты где-то и прав, однако Завеса… Этот падший жнец пытается сейчас ее прорвать, понимаешь? Придурошный, ты хочешь повторить свою ошибку дважды? Делай что хочешь с Артуром, я могу помочь с ним связаться, но разрушив Завесу, ты сыграешь на руку падшему жнецу. - Тогда укрепим ее. Ты ведь можешь попросить души задержаться? Погибающие сейчас. погибшие но неушедшие. Они - Ранвэ показал ленты - они смогут удержать барьер с той стороны? Ты же умеешь убедительно ПРИКАЗЫВАТЬ?! Арон всматривался в даль: "Это по твоему красиво? Это конец." Чуть помедлив, жрец медленно кивнул. - Вот, - Асенхур протянул эльфу маленький алый кушек, - Кхарилл с крупицей жизненной силы Артура. Это вам, надеюсь, поможет. А мне нужно собрать жрецов… Сказав это, жрец попросил гоблинов спустить веревочную лестницу, чтобы слезть, у него было много работы. "Этот старик… Это не мастер ли Тысячи Путей… - прозвучал в мыслях Айоны голос Нихтиура, - Карах, доарадх, это он… Дитя, он может нам помочь… ты понимаешь? Должна понимать! Он ЗНАЕТ к нам дорогу, дитя, знает!" Черная сущность, в которую обратились полчища тварей. Начала вращаться вокруг руин, полностью закрыв их собой, образуя нечто вроде смерча… Тем временем, зеленые молнии в стороне чужаков становились ярче. Ярче настолько, что стали затмевать собою свет последнего из оставшихся эльфийских кораблей…. Блеклый призрачный свет смерти… «Нет, я не хочу, чтобы все пришло к концу…» - ответил голос Путешественнику. С каждой новой фразой голос существа становился все более связным, понятным… живым… Альберт сжал камень в руках. И закатил глаза. Он вторгался в разум Артура, связывал себя и его. Всё, что слцшит Альберт, слышит Альберт. Всё, что говорит Предатель, повторяет Доктор. - Артур Талвейский, это ты? - спросил эльф. - К-то ты? - прошептал чей-то усталый измученный голос… - Я тот, кто скакал по тронному залу оленем. Имел наглость. И тот кто в свое время отказался от искры. Имел наглость. И тот, кто в свое время прорвал завесу. Имел наглость. Эльф. Но сейчас важнее кто ты. Артур Талвейский, который отдал все за свою родину или Артур Предатель, отвернувшийся от своей родины в поисках силы? Теперь ты мне ответь. - Я… всегда… Всегда сражался за Талвей… Любой ценой… Любая цена за то. чтобы вновь услышать детский смех на улицах Талатмара, за улыбки родных и любимых, за доблесть наших рыцарей… за нашу гордость… Все ради Талвея… Ради мира… - Ты знаешь ЕЕ лучше меня. Если ты не поможешь обуздать мертвых, которых вот вот выпустит Крах, то помоги мне найти ЕЕ слабости. И я напишу о тебе легенду и сказку. О двух братьях артурах и о том, как Артур Предатель был побежден Артуром Талвейским и отдам ее в руки потомков Талвея. И будут они играть на улицах двух Артуров. И со смехом будут произносить это имя и с печалью. И ты не будешь забыт. И Талвей будет жить. - Не стоит… произносить, кхах… громких слов… Я понял, кто ты. Один из НИХ. Так вот ответь мне, избранник, будет ли предательством попытка спасти нас? Нас никто не понимал, а я ведь говорил этой карге Руфне… говорил не раз, оюъяснял, кхах… Слушай и запоминай, может быть ты станешь тем, кто поймет и услышит – ЕЕ слабость – в ней самой. Она стала слаба уже тогда, когда коснулась сердца мира… мира-образца… Жрецы Шпиля знали… знали, но не понимали, не их вина что они были столь недалеки… ЕЕ слабости в ее же стремлениях… С этими словами Артур замолк навеки. Альбер почувствовал что его дух, яркий душ, ушел по тропе в Ирий… - Может нужно дать ей воплотиться?- в глазах эльфа промелькнула искра безумия и догадки - Асенхур, может она станет уязвима? Может Артур прав? – Поняла вас, - коротко отозвалась Молния. – Сейчас всё сделаю. Тяжело опустившись на палубу корабля, девушка направилась прямиком к Ренару. - Прошу прощения, Мастер, - охрипшим голосом произнесла она, - со мной связался мой родич, Нихтиур. Он сказал, что вы точно знаете, как открыть путь на Карадум. Если вы в силах это сделать, то прошу вас, сделайте. Если потребуется, я окажу помощь. - Дать воплотиться?! Совсем ополоумели?! Оно воплотиться вместе с распадом этого мира на кусочки. Ранвэ, увы, никто не ответил – и Асенхур и другие жрецы Аммока были сейчас заняты тем, что пытались укрепить завесу, буквально жертвуя своей жизнью и жизнью других добровольцев…. Но справлялись они, надо сказать, плохо… Ранвэ уже всем естеством ощущал, буквально слышал треск рвущейся Завесы… Тем временем, вихрь черноты вокруг руин в миг обратился в ужасающего вида высоченную волну черноты, надвигающуюся на армию защитников Арканара… - К-карадум? – прошептал Ренар, глядя на Айону, ей в глаза… И в них то, в глазах драконорожденного, старик нашел ответ и все понял. - Вон оно чего… что ж… силушки у меня маловато, но кое-что я сумею… сам… И секунды хватит… Мастер Тысячи путей крепко сжал руку Айоны своей левой рукой, а правой, дрожащими пальцами прямо в воздухе прочертил заветные руны последнего своего заклинания… После чего выдохнув, рухнул наземь. - Я хочу увидеть этот мир… Мир который не принимает мать… - вновь услышал Путешественник голос существа… нет, теперь уже голос юной девушки… И тут раздался рык. Сильный. Громогласный, от которого вновь содрогнулся воздух. Тень черных с темно-красными прожилками крыльев накрыла армию защитников. Нихтиур, черный дракон был здесь, во всей своей красе и мощи. Описал круг над армией собравшихся, он, мерно взмахивая своими крыльями, завис прямо перед наступающей волной черноты… Рядом с драконом кружила Лазурная Птица. Анистрио, собирав остатки сил и поддерживая свое заклинание. Собиралась дать последний бой Тьме. И она была не одна – ей помогали прочие маги Арденхалька, передавая свою силу. Беззвучно ближе к дракону и Анистрио подплыл и корабль странников. "Путешественник, мы готовим системы к отражению волны. Ось искривления переведена в режим смещения. Начинаем перенаправление потоковых линий…" Дракон Карадума, маг Мистериума и корабль Края готовы были первыми встретить удар черной волны… - Раз так то и без меня справятся. Альберт никогда так не делай - сказал эльф и поднес предлагая оставшиеся шесть лент Асенхуру что-то над ними прошептав - И меня бери. Я выжат. Больше ни на что не сгожусь. Распыляй. - Так. А ну куда собрался распыляться??? - устало, но жёстко окликнул Альберт, пронзая эльфа взглядом А вот этого метаморф никак не ожидала. Вернее, ожидала, но... - Нет уж!– опустившись на колени рядом с магом, золотоволосая рванула с пояса походную аптечку, вынула из нее ритуальный кинжал и склянку с красным вином. - Не в мою смену! Ranyaem Auna! – выверенным за столетие жизни она сделала разрез на ладони и выжала несколько капель крови в колбу. Встряхнув, влила полученную смесь в старика. – Мы еще повоюем. "Мне нужно немного времени, Звездная Тень. Существо проявляет... Сознание." "Тогда остановись, перестань терзать сердце этого мира и его обитателей. Я смогу научить тебя." Категория:Арканар: Тропою Тайных Знаний